Dealing with These Powers
by goodbyereality
Summary: Most people would think having powers is the coolest thing in the world. They have never been more wrong. Having these powers comes with lots of responsibility. You have to learn how to cope with it, control it and most importantly, learn to use them for good, because when the time comes, the fate of the world is in your hands.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama... I...I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything. She just sat in the corner, looking at me, terrified. I stood there, tears forming in my eyes. my hands were trembling. I just hurt her. My very own mother! The one person I care for most, the only one who understood me. I couldn't stand it.

"I didn't mean to! I can't control it! I just want to be a normal kid!" By now, tears wear streaming down my face.

"Hunny... how long were you like this?" Mama spoke in a whisper. I could sense fear in her voice. She was afraid of her very own son.

I hesitated before I spoke. "All my life."

It was dead silent. We were just standing there, watching each others tears fall.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Hunny, I-"

I didn't hear what she said, I was already out the door, running as fast as I could. I needed to go, as much as it hurt. I just couldn't stand seeing Mama like that.

I was only ten at the time, and my emotions got the best of me. If I went back now and relived it, I would've stayed. I know my mama would understand and even try to help, but I was too young to realize that. Normal kids my age didn't have to worry about hurting their family's. All they wanted to do is have fun. I'm not like most normal kids.

Ever since I was born I could morph into animals. I used to think it was the coolest thing ever, but as I got older I started to lose control of it. I would be changing to animals at the most random times. The day I hurt Mama I morphed into a bear, and it just so happened Mama was eating honey. I smelled it, and went to go find it. As soon as she saw me, she screamed and started beating me with a broom. Not the smartest thing to do when you see a bear, but fear had tooken over. I just attacked her, not aware of what I was doing.

that day still haunts me, and won't stop anytime soon.

anyway, I didn't stop running for what seemed like forever. I wasn't in my community anymore. I was unaware of my surroundings. Tears started to trickle down my face. I sat down on the side walk, exhausted. I picked up a rock that was at my feet. It was cold to touch, like I just picked up ice. I curled my fingers around it.

"Why? Why am I like this?" At this point I started to get frustrated.

"I just want to be a normal kid!" I drew my arm back and threw the rock out of anger.

The rock landed at someone's feet. He was short for a man his age- whatever his age was. He had jet black hair which looked like he spent more than an hour looking in the mirror to get it like was wearing a trench coat over his clothes. He looked kind of scary to a ten year old.

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet. I wasn't the best with strangers.

he sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. usually I wouldn't let someone do that, but I was to tired to do anything. "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't try to hurt me."

After a bit of silence he spoke. " So DJ, tell me,"

I looked at him, confused. "How do you know my name?"

He didn't answer. He just continued talking. " Do you have any speical powers?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I know you can morph into animals, DJ."

My confused looked came back. "How?"

For the second time, I got no response. "Your not the only one with these powers. Their are many kids out there like you, all with different ability's."

This got my attention. "Really?"

"Yup." He looked at me and smiled.

" listen, I have this building, I guess you could call it a school, for kids like you. We teach them how to cope with their powers, how to controll it and how to use it for good. Beleve it or not, not all kids use them for good. Anyway DJ, I was wondering if you would like to come with me, Chris McLean, to this school?"

He held out his hand for me to grab. I wasn't going to go at first, but I thought it over. I would get to be in a place with kids who are just like me. For once I wouldn't be different. Plus, I had no wherd to go anyway. I looked up at Chris, and hesently grabed his hand.

A/N: Yup. So, how did you like it? I'm fairly new so tips would be helpful :). Oh, and the whole thing won't just be in Djs pov, it will change throughout the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

After a five hour drive, a stop at McDonalds, and listening to Chirs talk about himself for what felt like forever, we finally arrived at the school. I was blown away! The place was like a mansion and a casle had a baby somehow, and the school was that baby.

"Well, Dj, here we are! Your new home. What do you think so far?"

"This is amazing! I can't believe I'm staying here!"

"If you like that, just wait untill you get inside!" He wasn't lying. He open the doors to the most bueatiful entry way I have ever seen. It looked like it cost fortunes, but I didn't care, it's not my money.

"Woah." was all I manged to say.

"Here, let me take you on a tour of the place. Be sure to pay attention. It's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around." I could see why, the place was huge!

He lead me down a long hallway with many doors. It had hardwood floors covered in a red carpet. I couldn't tell what colors the walls were, since they were filled with paintings and photos of Chirs.

When we got to the end of the Chris filled hallway, we came into a dark room. Chris turned on the lights showing a large area. It was mostly empty exept for a Two chairs and a small wooden table. It didn't look as high class as the rest of the building.

"This room isn't really important. It used to be our living space, but it kind of caught on fire. We need to go through here to get to the rest of the school though.

"How did it get burnt?" I gave him a puzzled look.

He did a fake chuckle. "It was nothing. One of our students were playing around, and it just so happens she has the ability to control fire and, I'm pretty sure you know what happened."

I nodded. "okay, lets take a look at some of the other rooms."

He opened a door leading to another hallway identical to the other one. The only difference is that it had many doorways. Here are all your classrooms, not very exciting, but each one is numbered to prevent mix ups."

He than opened up the biggest set of doors. "This is the lunch room, where you will have your meals, obviously."

He kept on talking but I missed most of it, because as soon as we walked in the lunch room, a second Chris came up behind Chris and started to mock his every moument. I wasn't surprised their was a second Chris honestly, I mean, the man loves himself. I tried to hold back my laughter watching Chris the second, but I let out a slight giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Chris said as he turned around.

Chris 2.0 froze and held up his hands in defence. "Topher! How many times do I have to tell you, stop morphing into me! It's just plain creepy!"

Right then the duplicate Chris morped back into a little boy about my age. He had dirty blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Sorry. Who's the new guy?" He pointed to me.

Chris sighed. "Topher this is Dj, he can morph into animals and Dj this is topher, he can morph into other people."

Topher smirked. "Another morpher? Think of the fun we can have with that!"

Chris ignored him. "Okay, are we done with introductions? I have a meeting to go too!"

With that topher left and we continued our tour.

He lead me to the room at the end of the hallway. It was big, and of course fancy. It had big windows with red curtains and hardwood floors. The walls were a dark red. It had a couch, two bigs chairs, a table and a red mat. A diamond chandileir was hanging from the ceiling. Hanging from the chandieler was a girl. She Had orange curly hair, bright green eyes and was dressed intirely in green.

"I'MMMM GONNNAAA SWWWIIINGGGG FROM THE CHANDIELIERRRRR! FROM THE CHANDIELEIRRRRRRRRR!" She sang. She didn't seem like the most sane person out there.

"Izzy! Get down from there before you destroy everything!" Izzy just crossed her arms and pouted.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I meant E-scope."

"That's more like it!" Than Izzy, or E-scope, backfliped of the chandelier and landed on the couch.

I looked at Chris. "Why do I have a feeling she was the one who burnt down that room?"

Chris nodded. "Now Izzy," She glared at him. "I mean E-scope, could you go to your room now?"

Izzy smiled "Nope!"

"Now, Izzy."

Izzy shook her head. "No! Izzy wants to come with you!"

Chris Grunted. "Fine! But you have to be quiet, understood?"

Izzy nodded and pretended to zip her lips up with an imaginary key.

"Good. Now Dj, see those two doors there?" I nodded. "They're the rooms. The one on the left is for boys and the one on the left is for the girls."

I continued to nod. "Okay, now follow me outside."

Izzy raised her hand to speak. "Yes Izzy?"

Izzy proceeded to un zip her lips. "I thought I couldn't go outside?"

"You can come as long as you behave." Chris than opened to door.

"Wow! This is great!" I was shocked. It was simple amazing. It was the biggest backyard ever. it had the most outstanding vegetation, and the pool was huge!

"It's great isn't it! But don't go into that corner over there. That's where my put unicorn lives, and he doesn't like strangers." Izzy pointed to the corner farthest away from the pool.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Chris said.

Izzy shrugged. "I lost the key."

Chris rolled his eyes. "riiight. Come on Dj, I'll show you your room."

We got to the room and Chris handed me my key. "Okay Dj, here's your room. Enjoy!"

I opened the door. "Thanks!"

"Oh and one more thing." I turned around to face Chris."Try not to get on your room mates bad side. he's not the easiest person to get along with."

I nodded and went into my room. It had two beds, one against each wall. The walls were beige and had red carpeting. the two beds blankets were blue. I started to unpack my things when I heard the door open.

"Who are you?"

**a/n: Hey guys! wow, this chapter is way less serious than the first. Leave it to Izzy. So who do you think Dj's roommate is? **

**Anyway bye! Love ya!**


End file.
